Arbok
| backcolor= | name=Arbok| jname=(アーボック Arbok)| image=024Arbok.png| ndex=024| evofrom=Ekans| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= ARE-bock | hp=60| atk=85| def=69| satk=65| sdef=79| spd=80| total=438| species=Cobra Pokémon| type= | height=11'06"| weight=143.3 lbs| ability=Intimidate Shed Skin| color='Purple'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }}Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Arbok) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Arbok bears a resemblance to a cobra, with the majority of its body being purple. Arbok have a "hood" much like a cobra, though it has never been shown to be able to retract it. There is a red, black and yellow pattern on this hood that looks somewhat like an angry face to intimidate other Pokémon. Special Abilities Arbok has the abilities Intimidate and Shed Skin along with the hidden ability Unnerve. Intimidate lowers the opponent's attack stat when the player enters battle while Shed Skin cures Arbok from status aliments at the end of a turn with a 30% chance. Unnerve prevents the opponent from eating its berry. In Anime Arbok first appeared during the first season of Pokémon during the episode Dig Those Diglett!. It made its debut when Jessie's Ekans evolved into an Arbok late in the episode. The Entrance Exam Teacher is seen using one in The Ultimate Test. In Ring Masters an Arbok was one of the Pokémon in the Sumo Conference. Evolution Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans, as of level 22. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Arbok| redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave(Red) Trade(Blue)| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Trade(Gold) Route 3, 4, 22, 28(Silver)| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Route 3, 4, 26, 27, 28, 42, and Mt. Silver| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 23, Victory Road(FireRed) Trade(LeafGreen)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Great Marsh| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| platinum=Great Marsh| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3, 4, 22, 26, 27, 28 (SoulSilver only)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 18, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Ekans |PMD2=Shimmer Cave (1-9F) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Rumble=Rocky Cave }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.| yellow=The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed.| gold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim.| silver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.| crystal=To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth.| ruby=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.| sapphire=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible.| emerald=This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible.| firered=The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern.| leafgreen=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area.| diamond=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| pearl=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| platinum=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| heartgold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim.| soulsilver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey.| black=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| white=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear.| }} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Arbok appears to be based off a cobra. Arbok's English name is taken from the word "cobra", except spelled with a "k" making it "kobra", and spelling it backwards. Trivia *In the Pokémon anime there is a misconception that Arbok evolves into Seviper. *Arbok spelled backwards is Kobra, an incorrect spelling of the word Cobra, which Arbok is based off of. Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line